ABSTRACT Core B is a Neuropathology and Biomarker Core (NP Core) that plays a vital role in the UCSF FTD PPG. FTLD neuropathology has become increasingly exciting and complex in recent years, with major advances arising from work accomplished through this PPG. In this renewal application, we propose to continue to cultivate a world-class FTLD-oriented neurodegenerative disease brain bank at UCSF. The NP Core aims to: (1) Obtain CNS tissue for NP characterization and banking by performing timely autopsies on patients and healthy controls ascertained through the Clinical Core; (2) Analyze specimens and document NP diagnoses by dissecting a standard set of 23 tissue blocks for routine histological staining and systematic immunohistochemical characterization, resulting in semi-quantitative and quantitative assessments; (3) Enter NP findings into a comprehensive research-oriented database; (4) Bank CNS tissues, blood, plasma, and CSF, analyze CSF for putative diagnostic biomarkers, and distribute biospecimens to qualified investigators; (5) Engage with PPG collaborators in conducting FTLD clinico-pathological research by meeting regularly with PPG Project leaders who rely on NP Core data; and (6) Train the next generation of neuropathology leaders and clinical scientists grounded in neuropathology principles and methods by holding consensus and clinico- pathological conferencesThese core functions will support the aims of Projects 3 (Emotions), 4 (Clinical criteria), and 7 (Language) by providing final neuropathological diagnoses that serve as primary outcomes or grouping variables as well as semi-quantitative and/or quantitative regional pathological data. Moreover, the NP Core will help to further develop a unique bank of specially handled CNS tissues (brain, spinal cord, and CSF) for ongoing and future FTLD molecular, translational, clinicopathological, and biomarker discovery research.